


Everybody Loves a Bad Boy

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred is going to a 'cool kid' party, but he's kinda a straight-laced nerd. He's at the edge of the party- trying not to be uncomfortable with the weed and the drinking- when he sees a gorgeous red-headed boy with a tongue ring. Maybe, just maybe, Alfred has a thing for bad boys.





	Everybody Loves a Bad Boy

Alfred had never been to a club before- alright, so he’s a goody-two shoes! So what! He is plenty popular enough at school, and honestly, even house parties edged a bit too close to uncomfortable for him to bother. Matthew had wanted to come, and Alfred has problems saying no to his brother. He felt as though he needed to be there to protect him anyways. Recently his brother had being seeing this shady guy.

It was fairly obvious to Alfred that this guy was a grade-A lurker, skulking around with stubble on his chin and bags under his eyes. Alfred is positive that the dude spends most of the school day high too. His name was Matt- and how weird was that? Dating someone with the same name as you. It’s just bizarre.

The VIP room had been reserved for someone’s birthday, and Alfred is at least glad that it was a private party instead of a ‘Any-creep-could-walk-in’ party. Though if that skulker-Matt had been invited, it didn’t bode well…

The music is loud, and he can feel the bass in his chest. The room is low lit and smoky, and there’s a hint of pot under the tobacco smell which makes Alfred more than a little weary. He is on the straight and narrow, and even though Matthew does it sometimes, it doesn’t mean he has to like or approve of it.

Everyone is dancing. Alfred  _doesn’t_ dance, and so he’s doomed to be a wallflower for the night trying to choke down a beer. He’d only ever had one before- about half a mouthful of one to be precise- and he’d declared it unsuitable for human consumption and spit it out. Matthew is happy though, and even if Alfred's not sure he approves of Matt, the guy is hanging off his brother’s every word like he’s some sort of prophet. It makes Alfred happy to see that the guy his a soft spot for Matthew under all that grump at least.

It’s about 20 minutes after Alfred gets there that he notices him- it’s hard not to. He seems to be the life of the party. He’s got a row of piercings in the cartilage of his ears, another piercing- small and glinting- in the side of his nose, and another still in his tongue that Alfred catches the sight off every now and again (much to his own embarrassment.) His hair is red- though with the maroon tint to it, it’s clearly a dye job. When he looks closely, he thinks he can see dark roots.

When Alfred first sees him, the guy is taking a hit off of a blunt from the British transfer student. Alfred had never seen the British kid outside of school before, but he’s dressed full on punk rock which startles him because the kid always wears argyle and kakis to school. The redhead is thanking him and talking too close to the other’s face to be strictly innocent. It makes Alfred blush- not like there was anything wrong with two boys flirting. Alfred had himself recently decided that he rather found a lot of people attractive so long as they had a cute smile, nice eyes, and a firm ass.

It is more that he’d never seen two boys flirt so obviously before, and it was almost embarrassing to watch. Especially since all he could think about is how much he’d rather be flirting with this mystery redhead himself.

It’s another twenty minutes before the redhead notices Alfred noticing him.

Alfred may have been caught watching the redhead dance with a girl in low cut jeans and the prettiest green eyes he’d ever seen. They are moving and writhing against each other in that suggestive way that Alfred had never really quite gotten down- sure he knew the basics of sex, but he’d never had it before so he wasn’t always sure what constituted sexy and what was just ridiculous wiggling.

Still, this redhead has it down, a lazy swing of hips in too tight jeans and hands that seemed to slide over his partner’s body in the most alluring way. Alfred’s eyes are sliding up the line of where the two dancers’ bodies meet and then he glances up and finds himself making perfect eye contact with the redhead. It’s about this moment that Alfred decides to down the rest of his first beer and go hide out in the hallway. He just wasn’t cut out for parties like this.

It’s a little lonely, sure, he thinks as he leans against the wall. But it’s better being lonely out here than feeling isolated in the corner of a party. He doesn’t know anyone but Matthew and the last he saw, Matt was eagerly figuring out how far he could get his tongue down his brother’s throat. Seriously, ew, who does that kind of thing in public?!

He isn’t about to interrupt them though. He had tried before and narrowly escaped a bloody lip.

Alfred is sighing and rummaging in his pocket for a hard candy to rinse the awful beer taste out of his mouth when suddenly he’s not alone any more.

“You sure look like you’re having fun out here all alone.”

He looks up to find himself face to face with the redhead from before. The boy is all lazy confidence and easy smiles. He comes close, too close, and leans his arm on the wall next to Alfred, boxing him in with his body. Normally this would piss Alfred off- how forward, how rude! But today with this redheaded bad boy- who’s standing in front of him with warm, probing eyes and a grin that is all teeth - it ultimately makes Alfred feel a bit weak in the knees.

“Y-you uhm, you were having fun- in there I mean. Life of the party, or whatever, heh.” Smooth Alfred, real smooth. “What’s your name?”

“They’re my crew. Of course they love me, yeah?” he laughs. “You don’t even know the birthday boy’s name and you’re crashing his party eh?”

After a moment of processing this, Alfred turns red in embarrassment. “O-oh, I’m um, sorry. Happy birthday! It’s just, my bro’s boy toy invited him and they wanted me to come with and stuff so I did but I don’t really…. I’m not a partier so they said it would be good to get out some…” And oh god Alfred way to sell yourself. Jeez, he probably thinks you’re crazy now.

“I’m Al,” the other says, chuckling now. “And I’m not gonna bite if you don’t ask for it first. So you don’t have to be so nervous.”

“O-oh…” Alfred has no words for that, just looking down at his feet. “I’m Alfred. Um. Seriously, happy birthday. I shouldn’t keep you too long though… You’ve got your fans to get back to yeah?”

Mostly, Al is getting closer now, close enough that Alfred can smell smoke and cologne, and it’s making him think wild embarrassing things about a boy he barely knows. For a moment, he thinks the other is going to kiss him, so close as he is, but instead the other says, “I wanted to ask you to dance actually. Get to know you a bit better?”

There’s a suggestive undertone in his voice that makes Alfred shiver. He feels the other’s hand slide down to his hip, fingers toying with his belt loop.

“I c-can’t… I’m no good.”

“I’ll take care of it. Just move in close and I’ll do the work for ya,” he says as he starts to lead Alfred back toward the VIP room.

Although he’s embarrassed, Alfred can’t help but go with him, lets Al put his hands on his hip as he pushes in tight against his back. Alfred rocks with him, flirts with him, spends the rest of the night in the circle of ‘cool kids’ all trying to get a bit of the birthday boy’s attention. There’s a rather blissful ten minutes spent in a coat closet, and Al writes his phone number on Alfred’s hand with sharpie. The message simply says ‘Call me sweet stuff’ with a heart and a set of initials. It makes Alfred feel lovesick for the first time since he was fourteen. 

When Alfred gets home all he can think about is how good a tongue ring feels as it slides past your lips and teeth- that and how soon is too soon to call someone after a night like that.


End file.
